Vyond Pictures
Introduction Notes: * This is a dream logo, you cannot see it in real life! * Vyond is a real site. First named GoAnimate Pictures, Vyond Pictures is a movie comphcompanies throughyut yt 47 years in the making), The Begain, in 1959. Up until 1979, they didn't havestrh a logo to start or end movies.ew In late 1993, the producer of Sara, David Gorine, created the famous characters that Vyond Pictures used from the 90s, half of the 2010's, and 2013 to now, and served as mascots officially in 1999. Gorine named the characters Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read by the time the characters were created. The characters were voiced by David Gorine and Sara Jane Sherman in pre-2010, then Louis Beckler and Jackie Breddinsch in 2010-2013, and finally, Mike Brandon and Sarah Runoome in 2013 to now. During the late 90's, a limited number of Cheri Pictures movies listed GoAnimate Home Video to be its distributor. The sales had turned out very well, and all statistics were popular for Cheri and Vyond. It had gotten up to the point that the company asked one of its soul companies, Pretty Girl Enterprises to be its distributor. As of 2019, most of their movies and TV shows were distributed via AT&T and WarnerMedia. In 1998, Vyond Pictures bought Xtranormal Toons from it's owner, Xtranormal, and renamed it to GoAnimate Productions in 2001. Since the folding of Business Friendly Studios in 2006, as well as a resignation from the said company, they now started to make their own TV shows. Vyonhd Pictures bought Salt Cover in 2007, and folding GoAnimate Productions in the process.tthyond networks, which Vyond accepted to do. Disney has a joint venture with Viacom, that produces all Nickelodeon showh2017, Comcast bought Vyond after TimeWarner agreed to the company to sell Vyond for US$5htmajor television network. On September 4, 2017, Comcast repurchased itself, eventually bringinthd tfiled for Chaptet1 bankruptcy. They got out of this by selling several films to Warner Bros. Pictures tnd Universatid Productions. Also, GoAnimate was renamed to Vyond, and so did this movie company.th Vyond launched a network called Littlefoot on June 3, the atstociation of Universal. It airs all of thet, as well as some original Vyond media, too (Time Afh tthth GoAnimate Pictures 1st Logo (1959-)grgNickname: "In-Credit Logo"rrrg *rg *Until the name change, it read "A Gg FX/SFX: None, or ther fading. It depends. Music/Sounds: The opernrclosing theme of the movrire or none. It depends. Availability: Can be seen on rgsingle movier made r g 2nd Logo (1979-2002, 2015) Nicknames: "Cheap Spgrgrce", "The Rainbow", "Spacebow" Logo: On a space backgrourgend, "Go!Animate Pictures Presents," (the font and alignment depends on the film) in yellow with a green outlgrng''wback Thursday'', the logo is animated digitally, and the text reads "GoAnimate Pictures".r FX/SFX: The space background, the rgrainbow, and the text. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening trgo the film. Music/Sounds Variant: On one movie frrgom 1982 and another from 1990, as well as the mentioned Throwback Thursday episode, laser sourgnds are heard. Availability: Seen on all main films by the compangr until 1983. Frorghere they co-produced with another company. (until 2002). Made an appearance on a 2015 episode of Throwbackgr''ontinued." People also said that it appeared to be a ripoff off of the 1976 New World Pictures logo.rgrg 3rd Logo (November 23, 1980-1991) Logo/FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Avadggdilabilgty/Editor's Note: Same age 3rrd vgntrof tgst rgTelgrgrggrvision logo. gbte y6 tt e running, flying frgt.gf Music/Sounds: None. In some movgfs the openit paper layered on top of each other with a stit''ho Got Shot. Editor's Note: None.rtrtt 5th Logo (1989-1998) Logo/FX/SFt tt 6th Lotr 17, 1994-1998, 2001-January 31t, 2004, Jatnuary 4, t006-November 25, 2015, 2017-October 12, 2018)r Snapshot 50.png Screen (1).jpg Screen(1).jpg Nicknames: "Comedy World Characters", "Eric Can Dance?", "The GoDance Party!" Opening Logo: We see, ota ran, Kate htnd Mrs. Read slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Eric slides in to the left, followed by Brian,ically the prinhtx below them as well. Closing Logo: Basht *018) A Tori Net Company *(September 17,rht 2011-Novem **mpanyrtr 16,t2011, October 12, 2 ber 25, 2015) A TimeWarnehrthCompany *(2014, 2017) No brineh anth edithtompany Variants:hthht *There is another version where the effect and the 4 characters slide in are cut out, And it just starts with Eric slidifng in. Also in this version, the box with the byline is white instead of green. *There is an alternate versirmored to be on roriginal 1994 theatrical prints of Sara, however, it might possibly be a myth, as it'sr existence is unconr''ore Time'' from 1997-1998, Eric, Brain, Kate and Mrs. Read are replaced wifh Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie. This variant is ultra rare, as it was plastered with the 8th logo from 200rwardrs. Only one cropy with this logo exists, and it's not very easy to find. *A similar variant exists rrth the logos mentionerd above. *Starting in 2012, it blr''rry of GoAnimate (Vyondrr) Pictures, Network, and Television'', the still print logo is used. FX/SX: Characters dancing for the opening variant. None for the closing variant (or the logo scrolling up in the closing credits and it fading out if you want to count it). Music/Sounds: An orchestral dance remix. This music would later be used for the ABC Premiere Event bumper in 1998, and the last four notes of the jingle would become the official jingle for the network that year. (and still is) May have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Comedy World: The Movie, rand The Brir Movie 2, it's silere''ion'', the closing of the movie plays. Availability: Uncommon. First seen on Sara, which last rIt can also be seen on the "Vyond Releasers" video releases, but, expect the Wrgrnegrr Bros. Pictures logorgs used 4 times: It's original run from 1994 to 1998, it's second run from 2001 to 2r04, it's gthirdggrun from 2006 to 2015,grgrit's appearance on The Story of Vyond Pictures, Network and Telregvision srgeries (frogrrgm grarch 6 to Octg''ovie 2'' (the latter is also silent). The logo made a surprise appearrance (with the Tor r Editor's Note: The first logo to feature the GoAnimate characters that would remain with the name for the rest of the studio's lifetime. People would love characters dancing. One thing to note is that until May 6, 2018, The News Corporation byline version was used at the end of The Story of GoAnimate (Vyond) Pictures, Network, and Television, though it would've made much more sense if the Tori Net byline was used, or, they could've used the new TimeWarner (or Comcast) byline. This logo is also a favorite of many, especially GoAnimate/Vyond fans. 7th Logo sd Screen(2).jpg Nicknames: "Eric Can Dance? II", "The GoDance Party! II" Logo: A still variant of the 6th logo, but the text is moved to below the characters and in a different font. Trivia: This logo was made coinciding with the start of Vyond's TV distribution, even though they haven't already made shows yet. Bylines:d *(1997-2012)Co A Tori Net Company *(2007-2012) A d Company *(2018) A ddmpany Variants:ddd *010, the text readda "GOANIMddsATE STUDIOS". *There is a variant withd''h!, the logo isd byline-lesds. *s Music/Sounds: Silent or the end theme of the show, but only two da shortened version of the previous logo's music plays.ds of ''Camp Dubziz, Road Rash, The Sara Show, and Uh-Oh!, two days after this logo made its debut. Also seen on shows distributed by the company. It can also be dogo before it. Extinct for the variant with blue text. This logo appeared on The Eric Show episode "Eric's Birtsdddhday" in 2018. Editor's Note: It may be annoying to some because they've seen it way too many times. 8th Logo (1999-2004, 2009-April 12, 2018) Screen (2).jpg Screen (2.1).jpg GoAnimatePictures2004.png GoAnimatePictures2000Filmed.png Nicknames: "Eric Clones", "Baby Erics" Logo: On a blue background, we see two Erics dancing, with GOANIMATE PICTURES between them. Variants: *There is an animated version. A black background is shown, and the two Erics fly across the screen. Then the background turns blue and the text fades in. *Starting in 2001, there is a byline reading "A TORI NET COMPANY". *On That Sinking Feeling, the backddground is grey and the text is yellow. This was quickly plastered by the 15th logo on reruns and the re-rels''e Eric Show'', a copyright date can be seen. The logo is also slightly darker.dasa door appears. After a second, it disappears, revealing the logo again, but the text sadis repldaced by one of these: **Coming Soon to d Theater Near You **Coming to Rental ddtoredo od **Now on DVDsdds **Feature Presentation Music/Sounds: Somdthing similar to the 1998 Warner Bros. Pictures 75th Anniversary logo fanfare. May have the opening theme of the movie, dsilent. Availability: Rare, and used on the "GoAnimate Programmding for Children" block on Vyond Network in 2009 until it was renamed to "Vyond Chiblock" in 2018. Up until thsan also be seen on the "Vyond Releasers" video releases, but you know, I think you've already gotten the poidof The Eric Show. It's unknown if this was used on other movies or shows. The filmed variant appears on Gs Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (2000-2013) Screen (2.3).jpg screencamping.jpg GoAnimatePictures2005Filmed.png screen2012.jpg ds Logo: In a bedroom, we see a small Eric.d d seconds, a large Brian appears. We then see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES.d''ff''. Variants:dsds *the word "g" is nfot presesdt. *On sod''adensdtdsds''ays.d Net company" was added to the logo at the bottom of the screen. *On Eric's Casdmping Trip, dsic and dd the night sky and therg is a spotlight casting over them. *On adult movies from 20g01 to 2013, Eric and Brianfdfall inddge named simply, GoAnimate, a website link for the site is gon the logo, above the byline. *Starting in 2010, the bedroffom received some minor tweaks. *On 2010-2013 episodes ofg fg''Orange Puff'', the characters are in gCompany". Music/Sounds: Either none, the ending theme of the movie or show, or a cute little ditty (named Eric’s Ditty) on rare occasions.gf Availability: No longer current. Can be seen on shows from the era. Was also seen on Chef Eric and Orange Puff. The adult movie varian th as been plasterged withg the next logo, but it was thankfully restored when adult movies at this time were aireg''The Best of Vyongzn Adult Stg''lyg showggk weather forecasts. One show from Vyond Network that contgins the logo is Delphine, wgge othg cgodgtain one of the next logos. The logo can be also seen on GoAnimate Studios shows that have bgen collabogmovies and shows by the company. Editor's Note: None to all variants but the adult variant whigcghg has bggoog aggnd may be shocking to some. 10th Logo (May 19, 2002-November 27, 2013, March 27, 2fff"Where's The Characters?" Logo: On a white background, we see the text "90fsf Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo.df Availability: Uncommon. It first appeared in Ovedffdfd ffEdge. Editor's Note: You may be annoyed due to the lafdEric adfdffd/or the characters. 11th Logo (November 29, 2002-2006, 2013-2015) Goanimate 2.png Ljl.png screen(7).jpg Nicknames: "Where's Eric? fdunsfd from the right. As this happens, the background fades to black. The text P I C T U R E S fades in.sfdByline: A byline "A sf *There is a very rare version in movies fromfd 2013-15, where the logo is still, the logo is tiny, and P I fdC T U R E S is replacefdffd withfd Tdimfarfdbyldinefdfdf *On Summercamp ffol, Pictures is smaller anf dfion fd Availability: No longer current. Seen on the end of somefmovies, like Eric's Slumber Party, and shows, like Danny's Pirate Party: The Series.f Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo. 12th Logo (2005-2014, January 1-April 12, 2018) Screen (3).jpg goanimatelogotheericshow.png Screen (4).jpg goanimate2007logo.png goanimate2011logocopyright.png screen(9).jpg Nicknames: "Warner Bros. Theme", "GoAnimate, Woo-Hoo,f This Is My Place", "Eric Can Dance? III". "The GoDance Party! III"fdsfthe same characters as the 6th and 7th logos. We see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES in black.ffd *On Michael's Trip, the logo is still. *A shorter version exists on televisionfdrly variant, but with Elick replacing Kate and Mrs. Read, and the text is in white. There's also no zoom-out. *On Walt Disney Television Andfimatfd *The pilot of The Good Builder had the logo fshorter one) on the failed pilot called One of Us Can Save Kids.dfddf FX/SFX: Characters dancing.fd Music/Sounds: Something similar to the Warner Bros. logo used at that time. Music/Sounds Variants: *The zoomed in version and The Eric''ffs logo's music due to sloppy editing. *One version of the TV version has the last note of the tunfdfdse shorter thfdsfddfdan usual. Availability: No longer current. Can be seen in shows and movifeffds of the era (such as ''One Sister and a Baby). This also appeared on the TV series The One ''f Editor's Note: None.f f''mpany had been mostly discontinued. On September 17, 2011, the GoAnimate Pictures company was bought by TimeWarner (now WarnerMedia).fff f 13th Logofd fd Untitled (2).png Untitled_(5).png Untitled.png Untitled (3).png halloweengoanimate.png goanimateCHRISTMAS.png ceovonyeofgopi.png Ljl.png Nicknames: "Celebration", "100 Years", "Special Logo", "The GoDance Party! IV" Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Pictures 100th Anniversaryfkground and zooms to see the same characters as logos 6, 7, and 12fd The Hafdzooms to text 100th Anniversaryd and A TimeWarner byfline fd that. Variants:f * On the second season of The Eric Show, we see a normal city, then fireworks flash off and the logo animates as normal.fovies made after May 17, 2013, there is a version where "100th Anniversary" is gone. The byline is smaller in this variant. Look for this variant on Comedy Goes Wild. * On Comedy frld, thfe characters ffs in a ghost outfit, and the text is red and blue, plus Eric is close to the screen.f * On An Eric Christmfas, the fffdwing.dfdfd fed from the TV seffries. The characters in the beginning are background Floogdwas mdade with onlfy thed chfaracters fd normal logo. * On Jeff's Pancakes, f''dilly thd'' for "GoAnimate" is fdn instead of a city, and the final logo is similar to the 1994 logo.fdfdreo pops in instead of zooming out, and the byline "A GoAnimate Company" appears below.etreheir movies, but only some feature the longer version. * This logo was also used on Always. Here, the byline reartds "A Comcast Company." FX/SX: Characters dancing and fireworks.rtrt Music/Sounds: Silent, or the opening theme of the movie.trrt *On rare occasions, one of these tunes will play that are t **unt Pictures 2011 logo.rres 2003 logo. **June 17, 2012-May 17, 2013: The Universal r *a distorted electra men's choir) (Coincidentally, thtehich first debuted in GoAnimate: The Movie's intro. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. This logorate Kidz & Teenz" channel, which is from 2007, and the "Over 100 Years" variant was beautifully restored otrertainment; ironically enough, current reruns of this series aren't so lucky; except for Eric's Great Adventure,r this logo was plastered with either the Warner Bros. Television, ABC Television, or the later GoAnimand DVD, so you can see it on there. On Boomerang, Chef Eric and Comedy World have this logo intact. Thre "100th anniversary" and "Over 100 years" variant was seen on Comedy World with balloons; these variants r2016. The rare short version can be seen in Bedroom Antics for season 1, but replaced by the 2015 logo on ttrthe DVD release GoAnimate: An Eric Specialty with Eric and Brian and Bedroom Antics. It was restored on Bltre 2nd Business Friendly Studios logo until April 12, 2018. Currently retained on DVDs.rtertEditor's Note: This logo is a favorite among fans of GoAnimate. However, this logo's animation doesn't deliver enough accuracy. Luckily, 2016 fixes that. 14th Logo (October 22, 2011) Nicknames: "Where’s Trty r4 r43in-rwrerrerre Mutsictounds: None.rteere4 t4r4ae closirrrtheme of the movie. Availability: Only seen on The Bob and Blueberr4r34y Movie. (zerinehtggsr on Goererw 15th Logo (May 18, 2013-2015) Goanimate1001.png Goanimate1002.png Goanimate.png Goanimate is hungry.png GoAnimateBedroom.jpg gadance.jpg Goanimate lastly.png screen(10).jpg Nicknames: "Eric Pointing", "What Are You Doing?", "Eric Alone" Logo: On a green background, we see Eric walk in, before pointing at the screen. Below him is the text: "GOANIMATE PICTURES". Variants: * On the second season of The New Adventures of Camp Dubziz, it's still. It also appears on Eric's Little Brother Experiences, Schoolhouse''ARS" can be seen above in 2013 movies. Two versions exist, the filmed version has the text in New Courier font, the videotaped version has the text stretched and in orange.rer * The network, Nickelodeon, norOCIATION WITH" line below GOANIMATE PICTURES. * On Nelvana prrograms, Eric is rreplaced by the Nelvana Polar Bear. * On direct-to-veideo releases, Eriring "Yum, yum, yum." The text is larger in this variant. * On the final sr Eric! Screw you! Weqar're with you, for God's sake!", then they kick it, however, Brian stubs his toe in the process. They jum off-screen as Brian holds his foot while howling in pain. The music is the cute little re''itting, we see the text frade in. Then Eric walks in like the normal variant. While all of this is happening, "Eric's Ditty" is hearrracter of said show) is on the logo near Eric. On the episode "Accident and Emergrency," they are dressed in doctor and nurse outfits. *In it's last few days, Eris reprlaced by all characters dancing, or the text is larger than usual. *On it's last day in 2015, Eric explodes and random themes fly in. This variant is extinct and was rumored it was only recorded once. FX/SFX: Eric walking and pointing. Sometimes a still. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Mrs. Suzy episode "Accident and Emergency," it's silent. Availability: Uncommon. Can occasionally be seen on PBS and Vyond Adults. The rerun Sara Show variant is seen on the last episode of The Eric Show (2006-2016) but "for God's sake!" was taken out, though their mouths sync it. Also seen on the final season of Bedroom Antics. The Nelvana variant is rare as it is plastered more in the USA than it is in Canada. The BA variant is so rare that it was plastered on DVD and Blu-Ray releases by the 15th logo. Also seen on Eric's Little Brother Experiences, Schoolhouse (which is only shown in the UK) and You are Your Brother. The normal variant is retained on the Comedy World Season 8 DVD. Also retained on the Eric's Little Brother Experiences and Mrs. Suzy DVDs. This logo was used in tandem with the next logo until its retirement. The logo also made a surprise appearance on the Sprout House episode "Snug and Shug", even though all other episodes used the next logo. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed by the lack of the characters which has graced the GoAnimate Pictures name for about 20 years since the characters were created, like the 10th, 11th, and previous logo. The final use variant can make some cry tears. By this time, GoAnimate Pictures had billions of responses to return the characters. GoAnimate Pictures and its employees did. Also, TimeWarner regained control of GoAnimate affiliates, but Tori Net still owned the original films. In which, TimeWarner decided to acquire Tori Net from News Corporation. In 2015, Comcast bought the company and made a huge profit from it. In November 2016, the company began to be owned by TimeWarner again after almost being bought out by NBCUniversal (the company that owns Comcast) 16th Logo (December 18, 2013-November 25, 2015) Nicknames: "The Characters' Return!", "Flags With Letters", "Eric Can Dance? IV", "The GoDance Party! V" Logo: On a gold background, we see a flag wave with the letter G on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter O on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to see that the flags have spelled GOANIMATE. Then "Pictures" fade on a blank flag. The familiar characters walk in. They look around, then start dancing. The flags stop waving. The byline "A Time Warner Company" appears below. The characters wink one time. Variants: * A shorter version of the logo exists. * On The Funnies and Cute Kittens, a Scottish kitten walks in, mutters to himself, then jumps on the characters until they are too weak to move. He then looks at us and meows then says "No more of this crap! Just end the show!". On The Funnies episode "The $1,000,000 Pet Shop" and the Cute Kittens episode "Bouncy Fun/Cats and Dogs", (both shows' pilots) after "Just end the show!" he says "Poor Eric...". As he says that, Eric gets back up, and after the cat says "Poor Eric...", Eric runs and yells, "NO!" and crashes into the camera, smashing the screen. Then he falls off, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. * Starting in April 2015, "A Comcast Company, A Division of Tori Net" appears instead, due to Comcast owning GoAnimate and Tori Net reviving. * On episodes of Like That House, the family's cat replaces the characters. * On some episodes of Gary and Friends, Gary replaces the characters. * On the UK release of The Urgent Murderer, the characters are killed. A blood drip falls to start the opening credits. * On the US release of The Urgent Murderer, the logo slowly zooms in, then Eric grabs red paint and shouts "BOO!" scaring two of the characters away. Eric takes a drip off, starting the opening credits. Music/Sounds: Two drumbeats, then a trumpet fanfare, then the cute little ditty from the 9th logo. Sometimes, it's the opening theme of the movie or show. Availability: No longer current. Can be seen on GoAnimate-produced films and shows on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and more. Can also be seen on reruns of the GoAnimate 2000 (plastering the 12th logo) and GoAnimate '90s series on the Vyond Network. Later episodes of The Sara Show also have this logo as well. Can also be seen on Making That Blockbuster, Like That House, Gary and Friends Editor's Note: None. By this time, TimeWarner was beginning to try to protect GoAnimate from a buyout from HTML5. TimeWarner won, but they had to gain thousands of dollars to save it from HTML5's buyout. About a year later, Comcast (which had recently bought itself from International Family Entertainment) made an agreement with TimeWarner that GoAnimate would be a joint venture between the two companies. 17th Logo (November 26, 2015-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "8-bit Eric", "Eric Holding the Flag" Logo: *Opening Variant: On a plain white BG, Eric walks in, and takes a large toolbox in. He opens it, digs through, and holds up a large CG model of the flag from the 15th logo, turning him into a CGI version of himself. "A Comcast Company" fades in under it ("A TimeWarner Company" starting in September 2016), and Eric winks and says "GoAnimate!". He then walks out. *Closing Variant: The print logo of GoAnimate Pictures at the time (which is the opening variant in a box, excluding the toolbox, and "GoAnimate Pictures" is below the box. The Comcast/TimeWarner byline is below that.) Trivia: The animation program used to make the model, RenderMan, was used by Pixar to make Tin Toy and many other shorts, as well as movies like Toy Story. Variants: *On shows, the logo is shortened down to just Eric saying "GoAnimate!", which is more common. *There is also a non-CGI variant, but it only appears on reruns of The Funnies. *On Apocalypse Massacre, Eric is holding a chainsaw as well as the flag. FX/SFX: For the opening variant, the CGI model, and Eric's animation. For the closing variant, none, unless you count it scrolling up with the credits at the end of them and it fading out to be FX. Music/Sounds: For the opening variant, an 8-bit rendition of Eric's ditty followed by Eric's line. In the short version, it's just the last four notes. For the closing variant, the ending theme of the movie. Availability: No longer current. Seen on all old Vyond shows. Mostly on new episodes of the BBC shows P.S. 3538 and Sticks n' Stones. Also shown on episodes of Comedy World and Comedy Land, as well as the new NBC shows Apocalypse Massacre and GoNinjago!, which are co-produced with Vyond. The closing variant continued to be used until April 12, 2018. Editor's Note: None. Note: The picture on the right is the non-CGI variant. 18th Logo (January 1-April 30, 2017) Nicknames: "CGI Eric", "Another Celebration", "105 Years" Logo: A black screen saying "Celebrating 105 Years of..." in the Dom Bold font appears. Then we see Eric in CGI saying "Surprise!!!!!" as the background becomes white. Balloons fly up and confetti flies everywhere, while the name and the byline fade in below. Trivia: Despite the logo debuting in 2017, it was actually made (and finished) in 2016. Variants: *On GoAnimate Pictures' 105th Birthday Spectacular (2017), Comedy World (2006-2016, reruns), and Comedy Land (2016-present), Eric is not in CGI and balloons are casting over him. *A rare version exists where the byline is not there. This is probably due to an error. *Shortened versions have just Eric saying "Surprise!" and a short version of Eric's Ditty. *On The New Road Rash Show, there is no confetti and the background is blue (a reference to the 8th logo.) This was only in the premiere episode. *On it's last day on April 30, 2017, the balloons pop and Eric explodes. This, along with the rare last day variant of the 14th logo, is extinct. *On Eric's First Birthday, there is a Pretty Girl Enterprises version of the logo. FX/SFX: Eric in his CGI form. Music/Sounds: Silence on the first part. After Eric says his lines, party sounds are heard. A remix of Eric's Ditty can be heard too. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on GoAnimate Pictures' 105th Birthday Spectacular (2017). Editor's Note: None. Note: The picture on the right is the non-CGI variant. By April 30, 2017, this logo was gone. The company was later bought out by The SuperMarioLogan Company. All of its assets were liquidated into The SuperMarioLogan Company. At this time, fans started to miss the flag and the original characters. On October 1, 2017, The SuperMarioLogan Company announced GoAnimate Pictures would return in January 2018. 19th Logo (November 1, 2017, March 29-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "The Nine Network Logo That Isn't Nine Network", "The Green Logo", "The GoDance Party! VI" Logo: Same as the Nine Network 1999 logo, but it has a green background and the words "A GoAnimate Pictures production in association with Nine Network" is replacing the text. The characters dancing replace the 9. The TimeWarner/Comcast byline and copyright info is below all of that. Variants: *On reruns of The Funnies, the characters are replaced by Shrek and the music is "All Star" by Smash Mouth (Shrek's signature song). *On the trailer for The Thing That Almost Ate The Planet, the logo is gold. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the Nine Network 1999 logo. Availability: No longer current. It first appeared on The Thing That Almost Ate The Planet, and appeared on 2018 Comedy Land episodes airing on Nine Network. Editor's Note: This logo can be okay (to the point it is a favorite) to some. 20th Logo (January 4-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "Classic Characters", "The GoDance Party! VII" Logo: We see the characters run up onto the grass. The characters then start dancing. Then Eric looks at the screen and winks. The name and byline fade in below. Variants: *Once, the byline was written so that it implied that Comcast owns TimeWarner. After some speculation, Comcast owning TimeWarner was confirmed false. *Some movies and shows have the characters on a white background. *Some movies and shows not only have the characters on a white background but sometimes they have the old faces that were used in 2009 until 2011! *On Tales Of Orange Puff, the characters get hit with a guitar, where the classic "KABONG!!!" sound comes in. *On Prepare for an Incision, the characters are slightly bleeding, which makes it more exceptional for films. This also appears on other adult movies. *A more common, shorter version of this logo exists, where the logo is cut down just to the last 3 seconds. This can be found on Comedy Land. *The shortened version is on Comedy Land. However, the long version was used when it first appeared. *On You're in GoAnimate, Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown and Snoopy are between Kate and Mrs. Read, along with Peanuts-style flirty music. Eric is very disappointed, and he says to them, "Get out of the logo!" Charlie Brown then says "Good grief!". *On Eric's Easter Party, there is a Pretty Girl Enterprises version of the logo, because Pretty Girl Enterprises helped work on the special. FX/SFX: The characters dancing. Music/Sounds: A nice classical guitar version of Eric's Ditty. Availability: No longer current. First seen on an episode of Comedy Land. Editor's Note: Many people love this logo as it is homage to the classic characters. Vyond Pictures 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-present) Nickname: "Squares" Logo: On a white background, we see multiple squares in different colors and sizes, zooming, left and right, up and down, and everywhere, before morphing into the characters dancing. "Vyond Pictures" then zooms in and the logo settles. Byline: (November 2, 2018-) A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company Variant: On DVD and Blu-Ray releases of Fish Food, the background fades to the opening scene. "Presents" fades below the text, and after, the logo turns to the title of the movie. FX/SFX: The squares flying and the text zooming. Music/Sounds: An electric guitar version of Eric's Ditty. Availability: Current. First seen on their revamped website, and on the trailer for A Mishap in the Elevator. The logo officially debuted on the film itself, and can be seen on current films by the company. Editor's Note: Many people weren't expecting the name change. 2nd Logo (January 10, 2019) Nickname: "Fish Fry" Logo: On a white background, we see Eric looking at a fish in a fish-tank. The fish turns to a French fry and the water in the fish-tank turns to ketchup. Eric is excited, so he eats the fry. He turns into a fish and the background turns blue while the fish-tank full of ketchup turns to the Vyond logo. The fish swims to the "O" in "VYOND". "Studios" in blue fades in under "VYOND". We zoom up to the logo. The PPYBEN byline (same as the previous logo) fades in. Then, the background turns to the opening scene of the movie and the Vyond logo zooms out while "Studios" turns to "Vyond Studios Presents". Then, it changes to the title of the movie. FX/SFX: Eric eating the fish. Music/Sounds: Same as before, but when the fish turns to the fry, the music stops. When Eric eats the fry, an electric guitar version of the 6th GoAnimate Pictures logo's music was heard. Availability: Only seen on Fish Food. DVD and Blu-Ray releases have the logo replaced with the previous logo's variant. This logo can be watched on YouTube. Editor's Note: The logo is strange in many ways. GoAnimate Studios Background This was the first subsidiary of Vyond Pictures to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films. Their biggest hit was GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. 1st Logo (1985-1998, 2001-2017) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg gostva.png screen(8).jpg Nicknames: "The Logo That Appears Before Toy Stealing", "Eric Tripping", "Poor Eric", "The Variants Logos". Logo: A Go! zooms in and then zooms out to reveal Animate next to it, then STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Trivia: This logo's animation was later recycled for the first episode of Comedy World in 2006. The cells are repainted and placed on a different background on Orange Puff. Variants: * An early version exists where the part with Eric was taken out. This was used until 2006. * On movies released in 1995, the logo fades out, and "10 Years" in a gold serif font fades in. It sparkles. "Celebrating" and "of awesome animation" appear above and below the text, respectively. * On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with, surprisingly, a vertical brick. * On Sara 2 and the failed movie Dumb Reasons, the logo proceeds as normal, until Eric drops down, and we see that the exclamation mark is smaller than normal. Eric does not trip over it and lands on the n, then says "I did not trip this time, but hey, it was worth it!" * "STUDIOS" is replaced with "PICTURES" on occasion. (this usually occurred during the 2005-06 season.) * A shorter version exists with no exclamation mark and newer footage of Eric tripping. * There is a short version where the logo formation is taken out. This is usually shown at the end of TV shows. * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still and over the credits. * A nighttime version exists on the canceled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. * On Pretty Girl Enterprises films, Eric is replaced by a girl. * A print version exists. * On movies released for 3D, the GoAnimate logo zooms in as usual, but it goes out of the screen before zooming out quickly, achieving the 3D effect. Instead of "STUDIOS" fading in, it fades in, then zooms in until it stops under the GoAnimate logo. The rest of the logo plays as normal. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. May have the opening theme over it, or the end theme overlapping everything. Music/Sounds Variant: On 2004-2016 prints of Fairy Problems, the audio from the 1985 Nelvana logo is heard halfway through the logo, then after that, the music from the 2004 Nelvana logo is faintly heard. Silence is heard for 2 seconds, and what follows is the end of the music from the 5th logo. This is either due to a plastering error, or an editing mistake at Vyond Studios International. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on Woof. The Eric Show and Orange Puff airs on Vyond Kids, so you can see it. Blocks and networks like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family keep this logo intact. Also seen in 2006-2012 episodes of Chef Eric and 2006-2016 episodes of The Sara Show. It also was seen in CGI-animated movies from 1996 to 2013. This surprisingly appears on the 2013 YouTube cut of GoAnimate: The Movie, which is more common than the original cut. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Logo: A white flash brings forth the GoAnimate Studios logo on a black background. FX/SFX: The white flash. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen in movies made at the time. Due to complaints of its simplicity, it reverted back to the previous logo in 2001. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (July 28, 2006-December 31, 2013) Nickname: "Dark Characters" Logo: On a light black background that looks rusted and a vignette, we see many different characters from different GoAnimate themes. The words "produced by" fades in. Then the GoAnimate logo swooshes in from the left very fast. Then, the words "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The text fading in and the GoAnimate logo swooshing in from the left. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. First appeared on GoAnimate: The Movie, and is seen at the end of movies around this time, including The Bob and Blueberry Movie. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (October 6, 2013-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "The Characters Running", "Business People", "Business Friendly Takeover" Logo: On a blue background, we see an orange "o." Then we suddenly see lots of Business Friendly characters run into it, then the background changes to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out. Then, the words "Animate" comes in from the right. The background changes to solid blue. A cursor then appears and goes off-screen, and puts an orange "G" to the left of the "o" and sets it into place, forming the GoAnimate logo. The logo zooms out, and "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The characters running into the "o," the background changing to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out, "Animate" coming in from the right, the background changing to solid blue, the cursor putting an orange "G" to the left of the "o," the logo zooming out, and "STUDIOS" fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Seen on movies made at that time. Also appears on the trailers for First Job. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed at how many times you've seen it. 5th Logo (August 4, 2017) Logo: On a city background with people moving on the sidewalk and cars moving about, the Sun is shown high above the sky. Suddenly, the Sun grows, eventually reaching the city, where everyone runs away, but are too slow, and the Sun kills them through flames. A "grunged" GoAnimate Studios logo suddenly appears. FX/SFX: The Sun growing and killing the people. No further explanation needed. Music/Sounds: An electronic rock tune. Similar to the Klasky-Csupo 2003 logo. Availability: Only seen on an early animation test for Eric and the Animation, which can be found online. Editor's Note: Same as the 2nd Vyond Pictures logo. 6th Logo (October 27, 2017) Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Eric gets very excited and we zoom to his underarm revealing monsters and a city. The GoAnimate Studios logo fades in under the city. FX/SFX: Eric getting very excited, zooming to his underarm revealing monsters and a city, and the GoAnimate Studios logo fading in under the city. Music/Sounds: Eric's voice, a camera sound, and city noises. Availability: Only seen in Underarm City, but intact on DVD and Blu-ray releases. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (December 12, 2017-April 12, 2018) Logo: On a blue background, we see some yellow rectangles appearing, rectangle by rectangle, which is on a dark-blue square. The rectangles turn into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fades in below it, and it zooms/rotates into a normal position as it fades into a black background. (except the GoAnimate logo and "STUDIOS") FX/SFX: The rectangles appearing rectangle by rectangle and them turning into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fading in, zooming/rotating into a normal position, and fading into a black background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It is shown on movies at the time. Editor’s Note: None. Vyond Studios 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-present) Nickname: "Eric's Camera" Logo: We see magic strikes over a black background and we see computer equipment (keyboard and mice) forming to create a picture (which is a camera.) We soon see a splash a color to reveal Eric operating a movie camera on a crane, followed by "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo. Suddenly, the crane takes a hard drop, causing the camera to fall to the ground. Eric is startled by this; he turns around to hear an operator say "Sorry!" Eric turns back and is still startled. Byline: (November 2, 2018-present) A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company Variant: There is a variant without the crane-drop gag. FX/SFX: The magic striking over a black background, the formation of the picture of Eric and the camera, "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo, and, of course, the crane-drop gag. Music/Sounds: Twinkling and shining, and then a majestic fanfare, as well as sound effects accompanying the movement. Could have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *There is a variant without "Sorry!" *''First Job'' had only the sounds and not the music. *One movie that had this logo had just the music. Availability: Currently, the full version only appeared on three films: Space Swimming, Eric: The Visitor 2 (which doesn't feature "Sorry!"), and Eric's GoAnimate Years. The variant can be seen on Girls' Night, Block From The Hind (which uses the opening theme), and First Job (the first movie to use this logo), as well as other films. After January 7, 2019, horror films did not feature this logo, but the next one. Editor's Note: It's a legacy to the old Eric character. Some people like the crane-drop gag (in other words, the full version) as it is funny to them. 2nd Logo (Alternate) (January 8, 2019-present) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, videos will not be allowed on this wiki. Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Then we see a kid with robot legs and hands (named "RoboBoy"). He then puts on a night-vision headset. Then, magic strikes and then we zoom into an eye view, revealing clips of characters in death, in order of appearance: *Brian (from other logos): Brian climbed up a tree but then falls. *Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie): Mr. Keebler is smashed by a hammer, and we see blood. *A girl: A psychopathic murderer killed the girl. *Another girl: Someone glued her head into a jack-in-the-box, and the body was broken into pieces. *Combo Panda (from the PPYBEN Pictures logos): Combo was trying to climb up a building, but falls and dies. Then, it zooms back out, and we see the Vyond logo and the text "Studios." The byline "A PPYBEN Pictures/WarnerMedia Company" appears below. FX/SFX: The characters appearing, the magic striking, the zooming in and showing of deaths, the zoom out, and the text. Music/Sounds: Some sounds of a whoosh, then some other sounds, then an alternate Eric's Ditty, which sounds like a chainsaw. Availability: Seen on horror films by Vyond Studios after January 7, 2019. Editor's Note: A very suitable logo for horror films, and very appropriate to the genre. 3rd Logo (April 5, 2019) Logo: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo, but with the Vyond Studios logo instead. FX/SFX/Music/Sounds/Editor's Note: Same as the 6th GoAnimate Studios logo. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City 2. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:Pages that relate to Vyond Pictures Category:WarnerMedia